Teasing Him Twice Over
by Kaden-san
Summary: "You're playing with fire Ziver." / "But I so like getting burnt by you. It is all consuming and I crave it."
1. Slivers of Skin

"**She drove him crazy with that tantalizing **_**sliver**_** of skin between her pants and her shirt."**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched Ziva stalk around the suspect in one of the interrogation rooms and damn him if he couldn't give his full attention to the particulars of the interrogation. Instead his eyes were drawn to the sliver of her smooth, caramel colored skin that showed between her fitted black blouse and her slacks. From having stared at his agent for many years he could discern the dimples on her lower backs and how he itched to run his fingers over them.

"You think Ziva will be able to crack him boss?"

"Has she ever failed yet DiNozzo?"

It took all of Gibbs's considerable self-control not to groan when Ziva slammed her hands down on the table and lean in over the suspect. Her blouse rose a few more inches and more of her skin was revealed. Miraculously he was able to focus his attentions back on the interrogation and he met Ziva outside in the hallway when she finished.

"Wrap it up Ziva. You break him or I will."

Gibbs smiled his patented half-smile and turned on his heel to walk away at Ziva's indignant growl and toss of her head. He felt her eyes burning holes into his back but he had long since built up an immunity to her infamous death glares.

* * *

The sight of Ziva David crawling around the backseat of the suspects vehicle with her firm ass pointed straight up in the air and her lower back completely bare for all the world to see was a sight that tested Gibbs's self-control once more and he closed his eyes for a few seconds so not to do anything impulsive. He watched from the shadows of the scaffolding in the garage/basement of the NCIS building and he smirked.

"In most cultures it is considered impolite to stare at a woman for so long without introducing yourself or stating why. American culture is one of those yes?"

"I thought I told you to go home Ziver."

With his presence in the shadows no longer secret Gibb's walked over to the vehicle and clenched his hands into fists so not to trace the visible dimples on Ziva's lower back. She hadn't moved from her position in the vehicle which made her detection of his presence all that more admirable and her movements to find whatever it was that she was looking for caused her dimples to become more pronounced. Goodness this woman would be the death of him and the cause of many a cold shower.

"My home is empty at this time of night and I would not want the bogie man to frighten me."

"Boogie."

"Yes."

By this time Ziva crawled out of the vehicle and she stood a mere two inches from him. He could feel her body heat and smell her distinctive perfume. Intrigued by the scent he had researched it and found that she wore a mixture of the Madonna Lily and Common Narcissus flowers, both of which were native to Israel.

"Expecting company tonight Ziva?"

Ziva's answer to Gibbs's question was to saunter away with a sultry wink over her shoulder and a coy look. The swing of her hips caused her shirt to twist and shift and that damn sliver of skin teased him again. The ding of the elevator doors closing snapped Gibbs out of his staring and he chuckled.

* * *

Gibbs chuckled as he unlocked his front door and walked into his house. He tossed his jacket onto the back of a chair, shook his head as he saw the kitchen lights were on and a delicious smell came from further in. He ignored this for now and walked down the steps into his basement. The sight that greeted him made him smile again and in a rare moment of technological know how he took a picture with his phone.

"Was wondering what took you so long to get here."

Ziva stretched out over the skeletal frame of his next boat and sanded one of the ribs with deliberate, slow strokes of her entire body. She wore tight fitting black yoga pants and his red hoodie but nothing else apparently. That teasing sliver of skin was on display again but so much more as well as Gibbs's sweatshirt fell away and up from her body. Her toned stomach with the recently added sexy belly-button ring looked particularly tantalizing in the glow of his sparse lighting and Gibb's took another picture.

"You are lucky that you are my boss and that you can hold your own in a fight unlike McGee or Tony."

Gibbs didn't say anything and circled around Ziva and the boat. He grabbed another chisel and worked on another section of the boat. He heard Ziva chuckle but he didn't look up and he felt her crawl closer.

"Do I make you nervous Jethro?"

"You're playing with fire Ziver."

"But I so like getting burnt by you. It is all consuming and I crave it."

Ziva's words made Gibbs chuckle, a dark, low sound from deep within his chest and he shifted his stance for better comfort. A quick glance gave Gibbs the perfect angle to look down his sweatshirt and he swallowed hard as even in the shadows all he could see was her toned front and rosy tips.

"Find what you were looking for Jethro?"

Gibbs resisted the urge to flinch at how close Ziva had crawled to him and how dangerously seductive her tone was. He felt his body respond but he crushed the impulse with his legendary self-control and he twisted his lips into his patented ghost of a half smile.

"Oh yeah."

The challenging flicker in Ziva's eyes flared but humor sparkled there as well now and she ran her tongue along her full lower lip. Gibbs didn't move and his eyes radiated his own challenge.

"I am only doing this to speed things along and get what we both want."

Ziva's breath blew across his face as she whispered and that was all the warning he had before she kissed him hard. He dropped the chisel and cupped the back of her head in one of his strong hands. She responded in kind by wrapping her arms back around his shoulders and pulling him down onto the boat.

"I dream about this moment all the time."

"I know."

Gibbs chuckled at her knowing answer and he lowered himself fully onto her to kiss her again.


	2. Hips

"**The sensual curve of her hips was one of the deadliest tools in her arsenal and her prominent hip bones were a favorite place for him to rest his hands."**

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time in this particular case Gibbs stood on the other side of the two-way glass and watched Ziva question a suspect. Due to the cold embrace of winter she wore a green turtle neck and her torso was fully covered. It still didn't stop her from teasing him however as the fabric of the turtleneck clung to her every soft curve and highlighted her toned muscles. Coupled with her black slacks her hips were on prominent display today and Gibbs smirked as she deliberately cocked her hip. A diversionary tactic for the suspect and also a teasing motion for Gibbs.

"Close the case Ziver. We have other things to do today."

Ziva slowly rotated her hips in a subtle circle and Gibbs rolled his eyes. He knew that she had heard him in her earpiece and with a smug smile he watched as one of his best agents slammed the trap down on the rat of a suspect. Metro PD officers burst into the room, read the suspect their Miranda rights and nodded at Ziva in acknowledgement of her closing of the case. A moment later Gibbs met Ziva outside in the hallway and cocked his head towards the elevator.

"The gym?"

Gibbs smiled his patented ghost of a half-smile and walked towards the elevator at Ziva's question. She skipped to catch up to him and her eyes were bright with the prospect of sparring. It was one of their favorite ways to wind down from a busy week and although there had been many cases this week, none of them had been particularly grueling or taxing. Inside the elevator Ziva vibrated with excitement and energy and Gibbs steadied her with a hand on her right hip. He traced her hipbone with his thumb and Ziva inched closer to him.

"Can we do more MCMAP today Jethro?"

"If you want."

"Oh yes, I want. That and other things."

Gibbs was spared of having to answer when the elevator doors opened and Ziva all but ran down the hallway to the locker rooms. Gibbs shook his head and followed at his normal pace. He spied Ziva half-hiding in the doorway to the women's locker room, dark eyes twinkling and biting her lower lip. He stopped and stared at her expectantly. She waggled her eyebrows and disappeared into the locker room.

"Teasing minx."

Gibbs entered the men's locker room and walked back out into the gym and onto the sparring mats in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He dropped down into some warm-up stretches and he turned his head when he sensed Ziva walking towards him. He almost swallowed her tongue at her training attire, which consisted of black yoga pants and a long-sleeve t-shirt that half fell off her right shoulder to reveal the straps of her sports bra.

"Ready Gibbs?"

"That and other things. Warm up Ziver."

Fully aware that there were other agents in gym Gibbs controlled his growl to a low tone and continued with his stretching. A coy smile flitted across Ziva's face and like the true tease she was Ziva rolled her hips as her first stretch. Almost dancing for him she continued her hip rolling into a series of warm-up exercises Gibbs knew to be one of her old dance routines.

"Ready to begin Ziva?"

"Born ready Gibbs."

Over the next two hours the two NCIS agents trained and sparred together. Although Ziva knew many different martial arts styles for whatever reason the Marine Corps Marital Arts Program fascinated her and she asked Gibbs to train her in it. Having reached the black belt instructor level in his career and training with different Marine units to stay current he agreed.

"Violence in motion, blinding speed and forward motion Ziver. Each strike and each blow are the bare minimum to get the job done and done well. The motion is not just in your hips but your entire body. Like this."

Gibbs stood behind Ziva, both drenched in sweat and with his hands curved around her hips he directed her through the entire movement. She performed the move with natural grace and Gibbs grunted his acceptance. Without thinking about it he traced Ziva's hipbones and the two agents stood there for a moment just absorbing one another's closeness.

"I want to see it. I want you to show me how the sequence all flows together Jethro."

Gibbs smirked and spun Ziva around with his hands on her hips. He nudged her back a few steps and nodded for her to attack him. The movements came on autopilot for him and in four moves he had Ziva on her back with one of his hands around her neck and the other on her far hip to keep her pinned. She was breathing heavy, like she had just fought for five minutes straight but his breathing was rhythmic and controlled.

"Magnificent. I love the controlled fury behind your eyes when you move."

Gibbs chuckled and helped Ziva back up onto her feet. He nodded towards the locker rooms and wiped his face with his towel hanging on a nearby bench. Ziva followed suit and they walked over to the locker rooms. Just outside of the men's locker room Ziva shimmied past him and peeled her shirt over her head. The motion captured Gibb's attention and he stood transfixed in the doorway.

"Coming Jethro?"

"This is the men's locker room Ziver."

Ziva turned to look at him over shoulder, her dark eyes smoldering and she smirked naughtily. With a naughty wink she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her yoga pants and teasingly lowered them a few inches. Gibbs stared at the blue lace of her panties and gulped as she stepped out of her pants.

"I am hungry Jethro and we can save some water by showering together yes?"

It didn't take Gibbs long to follow as Ziva wiggled out of her sports bra and panties before stepping into a shower stall. Gibbs picked up her discarded clothing and shucked his own. There was no way in hell he would miss a naughty little romp with his Israeli angel over protocol and decorum.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
